1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to earthquake prediction technologies, in particular to a system and method for on-site instant seismic analysis.
2. Related Art
Different from a wide-range earthquake analysis system based on measure data from a number of measuring stations, an on-site instant earthquake analysis system uses only the data instantly on-site measured for analysis and calculation, so it is quite difficult for the on-site instant earthquake analysis system to achieve a high accuracy prediction. Generally the on-site instant earthquake analysis system needs to instantly compute massive earthquake data and issue a front alarm in only seconds for a strong earthquake; the limited computing time and the conventional system design make the current system incapable of providing satisfied analysis results.
Furthermore, to reduce the damages by a strong earthquake and evacuate the crowds in buildings timely, a front-alarm earthquake analysis system must be very reliable. However, for seismic responses of buildings, currently it takes tens of minutes or even several hours to complete computing through a pre-established dynamical structural model of a building, which is not enough to fulfill the instant front-alarm requirements for a strong earthquake.